La intrusa
by alaskaonthepuzzle
Summary: John se siente amenazado ante la presencia de la antigua mejor amiga de Sherlock.


El rostro triste de Molly bajando rápidamente las escaleras como si quisiera escapar del 221B de Baker Street y jamás volver, lo sorprendió un poco. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de John, simplemente negó con la cabeza, frunció los labios y camino hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta con gran estrepito.

John suspiro, ya imaginándose lo que habría pasado, probablemente Sherlock habría hecho gran uso de su sarcasmo y la hizo sentir mal, casi inconscientemente, pero mal al fin y al cabo. Tenía gran curiosidad por saber que habría sido ahora: tal vez una insinuación mal manejada, o un coqueteo del que Sherlock se había reído, o la ignoraba deliberadamente mientras trabajaba en uno de sus experimentos.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento pudo oír risas, una de mujer y otra de un hombre. Contuvo la respiración, apretando la mandíbula dio un paso dentro y se permitió relajarse.

''Vamos John, no te hagas ideas erróneas en la cabeza'' se dijo a sí mismo. De igual manera ¿Qué más daba que hubiera una mujer en el apartamento? Seguramente la trataría igual o peor que a Molly, a menos… que fuera Irene Adler. A mitad de la sala, John volvió a contener la respiración, si era Adler, bueno, podría estar empacando sus cosas y darles más nombres de bebes.

Más risas. La cara de John se contrajo en un ceño y con paso firme fue hacia la cocina, dentro de ella había una escena un poco extraña, pero se permitió alegrarse interiormente porque la mujer no era Irene. En absoluto, era una mujer de unos 30 años, con el pelo rubio corto a las mejillas y un poco ondulado, delgada y muy alta por lo que sus largas piernas apenas cubiertas con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla negra dejaban ver. Sostenía un cigarrillo con una mano mientras con la otra revolvía el té que Sherlock amablemente acababa de poner delante de ella.

-¡Oh, hola John! ¿Saliste temprano del consultorio verdad?-dijo Sherlock a modo de saludo, despegando sus ojos de la rubia para dirigirse al otro rubio que miraba en la puerta con aspecto compungido.

La chica giró un poco la cabeza para verlo y le sonrió, John se sorprendió al ver que era increíblemente hermosa, rasgos finos y ojos azules pero con reflejos verdes, un labial rojo que la hacía ver mayor pero también elegante.

-Am, si…-respondió John, hizo una pausa, esperando una presentación pero Sherlock se mostraba tan tranquilo y controlado como siempre. ''Maldito bastardo'' dijo Watson por milésima vez en su mente y le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer que ahora estaba en medio del silencio incomodo pero sin atisbo de que eso le preocupara lo más mínimo, más bien parecía divertida con la situación.

-Bueno, ya que veo que este hombre no me va a presentar-dijo la mujer levantándose y mirando a Sherlock suspicaz y risueñamente, el detective soltó una sonrisa despreocupada-Soy Amelia, Amelia Bates.-le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, y John igual de sorprendido, la estrecho, sonriéndole lo más amable que pudo.

-Yo soy…

-John Watson, si, Sherlock no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llegue, el mes pasado me envió un correo de dos páginas que hablaba sobre tu costumbre de dejar la taza de té sucia sobre la mesa, y otro sobre tu cabello que huele a café.

John abrió los ojos, incomodo e impresionado, sentía el rubor extenderse sobre sus mejillas, Amelia soltó una risa divertida y volvió a sentarse plácidamente.

-¡Ay Amelia! ¿No cambias verdad?-dijo Sherlock, aparentando estar calmado, pero sus mejillas estaban tan ardientes como nunca y sus movimientos ahora eran nerviosos. Le echó una mirada a John que seguía parado ahí en el marco de la puerta como un soberano idiota.

Sherlock y Amelia volvieron a su charla, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tratando de recuperar su dignidad, se adentro en la cocina y se quito la chaqueta, aparentando que se paseaba por su propia casa. Que de hecho, ESO HACÍA. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como el intruso cuando la intrusa era la rubia fumadora sentada detrás de él, charlando con SU mejor amigo, mientras él se preparaba un té en un silencio de muerte.

-¡Oh! y ¿recuerdas al gordo de la tienda de golosinas que nos arrojaba paletas para que nos alejáramos del césped de su tienda?-exclamaba Amelia con gran emoción.

-¡Pues claro!

-¡Se casó! Dios mío, ¿lo puedes creer? Él se casó. No puedo evitar sentirme asqueada.-hizo un gesto de asco cruzando los brazos con estremecimiento, Sherlock se carcajeó y John no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado (en el sentido no-gay, por supuesto) al escuchar aquel sonido. Era una risa honesta, pero un rato después, cuando John había ido a la sala a ver televisión tratando de distraerse, esa risa empezó a molestarlo. Mejor dicho, el hecho de que esa risa no la provocaba él.

Tamborileo sus dedos sobre su silla, intento leer, intento publicar algo en su blog, pero al final. Después de una hora sin conseguir distraerse y ellos sin salir de la cocina, se vio invadido por un valor ciego y volvió a entrar a la cocina, ahora haciendo más ruido mientras lavaba su taza de té.

Amelia dijo que iría a hacer una llamada y John aprovechó el momento.

-Sabes Sherlock, me encontré con Molly en las escaleras, estaba llorando ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué?-dijo intentando hacer su mejor voz de padre estricto, aunque eso flanqueo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando atentamente. Se recargo con el lavabo y se cruzó de brazos, devolviéndole la mirada a la espera de una respuesta.

Sherlock bajo la mirada, solo por un segundo, para luego mirarlo de nuevo y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro o en la voz confesó la temida verdad:

-Porque Amelia y yo nos estábamos besando-hizo una pausa mientras el semblante de John cambiaba por completo-Si, y nos vio-chasqueo los dientes-supongo que por eso.

-Bien-repuso John con voz cortante y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, escuchaba los pasos de Sherlock tras él.

-John, no es lo que crees, de verdad, Amelia es…

-Una mujer muy graciosa, si, me doy cuenta.

-No, deja que te lo explique-se excusó de nuevo, John estaba tratando de ponerse la chaqueta con movimientos torpes gracias a que Sherlock estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, en serio Sherlock-soltó un bufido que intento ser despreocupado y alegre pero lo aguijoneo con la ironía del dolor que muy en el fondo sentía-Volveré más tarde, tú… haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo haciendo una seña a Amelia que estaba parada en la sala, con una mirada preocupada.

Salió del 221B lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo los celos golpear con burla su pecho.

* * *

Regresó al apartamento a las diez, se había pasado todo el día paseando por Londres, fue a cenar a ese restaurant al que lo llevó Sherlock cuando se conocieron y luego fue a varias librerías intentando distraerse, todo totalmente en vano. No podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que Molly los había visto besarse, se sentía mal por ella pero al mismo tiempo le aliviaba no haber sido él quien viera el beso.

Se quito la chaqueta con cansancio y la dejo en el perchero, ya no se escuchaban más risas, Sherlock estaba sentado en su silla frente a la ventana, acariciando con suavidad las cuerdas de su violín. John se sintió un poco dolido, humillado, al ver que tenía el cabello desordenado y la camiseta entre abierta, marcas leves de lápiz labial en las mejillas y el cuello.

Sherlock no mostro ni el más mínimo signo de vergüenza o incomodidad –obviamente-John sentía como su mirada lo seguía a cada paso que daba pero estaba decidido a ignorarlo, aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijera que no tenía derecho a estar enojado.

-¿Ya cenaste John?

El médico frunció el ceño, se giró lentamente y lo miró; nunca le había interesado a Sherlock si había comido, si había cenado, si tenía migraña o no etc., etc., y mucho menos se lo había preguntado.

-Ya -respondió secamente y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Sherlock se levanto y casi agresivamente lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse.

-Tenemos que hablar- apenas si lo miro, John estaba demasiado intrigado para intentar zafarse y con Sherlock aún sujetándolo del brazo no le daban muchas ganas de moverse.

-Sherlock…-empezó a protestar sin demasiadas fuerzas

-No, escucha, Amelia me estuvo ayudando con un par de cosas.

-¡Ja! ya lo creo-repuso sarcásticamente

-John… creo que estas mal interpretando todo…

-Hamish, John Hamish Watson

- ¿Qué?

-En caso de que estés buscando nombres de beb…

-¡OH SANTO CIELO JOHN WATSON! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! -esta vez lo soltó, y se recargo exhausto echando un suspiro.

-Solo digo…

-¡No! No, no, no, lo estas mal interpretando todo, definitivamente, Amelia no es como La Mujer, es mucho mejor, ella me ayudo, es lo que estoy tratando de decirte.

John se permitió calmarse, lo miró atentamente, mientras Sherlock articulaba sin decir una palabra sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Bien, Amelia y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos 10 años, si mi infancia y adolescencia no fue un completo suplicio fue gracias a ella, cuando teníamos 16 años empezamos a salir, duré con ella 4 años, luego terminamos pero seguimos en contacto, ella vive en Nueva York pero hace unos meses empezamos a hablar más y me dijo que quería visitarme, entonces le hable de ti y ella… Dios mío es muy, muy entrometida, pero siempre que se entromete es de buena ayuda, dijo que tenía que venir a solucionar todo esto y…

-¿A qué te refieres con ''todo esto''?-inquirió John

-Déjame terminar quieres, bien, entonces ella vino estuvimos charlando y decidió ayudarme. Molly entró cuando ella me estaba ayudando y… ¡no me interrumpas!-exclamó al ver la expresión llena de sarcasmo que John plasmaba en su rostro- ¡Eh! Ese comentario que hizo sobre tu cabello, bueno…es cierto, le he hablado demasiado sobre ti y…-hizo una pausa que se prolongó demasiado convirtiéndose en un silencio tenso y cargado de preguntas.

-¿Por qué terminaron?-pregunto el médico, ahora relajado porque al parecer las piezas del rompecabezas se iban juntando.

La expresión del detective se ensombreció por un momento, llenándolo de una melancolía que John ya había visto muchas veces antes, cuando se sentaba a tocar el violín a las tres de la madrugada. Tal vez y todo este tiempo la había extrañado, a ella en especial…

-Me engaño muchas veces-respondió con un tono carente de expresión, recuperando su indiferente frialdad-Es una buena amiga, pero una mala novia. Terminamos bien sabes, no hubo dramas.

John se sintió ligeramente culpable al preguntarlo, como si no le correspondiera saber sobre la vida pasada de Sherlock, pero el detective nunca evitaba inmiscuirse en la suya así que ahora se sentía con el derecho de indagar más.

-¿Estaban enamorados?

El rostro de Sherlock adopto una expresión de burla y despreocupación, pero un segundo después estaba pensativo, un hombre con un mosaico de emociones reprimidas en la mirada.

-No lo sé, supongo. Nos queríamos, pero no creo que llegáramos a enamorarnos, además no se supone que engañes a alguien a quien amas ¿verdad? Así que, no John Watson. No estábamos enamorados.

John suspiró, aliviado, todo tenía cada vez más sentido, sin embargo quedaban unos cuantos cabos sueltos; ¿En qué sentido besarse con ella lo ayudó? ¿A aclarar sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso ahora le iba a pedir consejos a John de cómo pedirle a alguien una cita? O aún peor, la tipa, Amelia, querría algo con los dos… algún tipo de…

-No planeamos un trío, si eso es lo que estas pensando-aclaró Sherlock, sonriendo divertido, por supuesto, de nuevo había adivinado los pensamientos de su amigo con solo ver su expresión.

-Bien…-John tomo un profundo suspiro lleno de alivio-¿Entonces en que te ayudo que la besaras? No una, sino por lo que puedo ver, varias veces.

-A saber besar, hace mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien, no me había despertado curiosidad y no encontraba a nadie merecedor de ello, es decir; he besado a un par de mujeres para sonsacarles información de ayuda en algunos casos pero nada serio, así que no quería parecer un semejante idiota frente a ti y ella se ofreció (sin ningún tipo de compromiso) a ayudarme con ello.

-Sí, no la vi muy mortificada por tener que hacerlo…

-No significo nada John, de verdad.

-Espera-John apenas había caído en la cuenta de todo lo que Sherlock había dicho, ''saber besar'' ''no quería parecer un semejante idiota frente a ti'' no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir aquello-Oh…-fue lo único que atino a decir, sintiendo como una ola de nervios y confusión lo inundaba por dentro.

Sin aviso alguno, lo último que vio fue el rostro de su amigo acercarse al suyo y plantarle un beso en los labios, un buen beso. Un beso perfecto mejor dicho, todo celos o miedo hacía ella se desvaneció poco a poco, ni siquiera la recordó cuando le correspondió y juntos se fueron con pasos desandados hasta su habitación.

-No olvides darle las gracias a Amelia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mujer que tantos celos le había provocado se hallaba sentada en el sofá con un montón de papeles y bocetos disparados a su alrededor. Al ver a John con claros signos de haberse desvelado, una se sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Bueno, parece que mi trabajo aquí está terminado.

Se quedaron charlando un rato, resultó que se dedicaba a dibujante de comics en las grandes empresas de Marvel, era ocurrente y muy inteligente, tenía una gracia que acompañaba todos sus movimientos y cuando Sherlock se unió a la plática con su actitud seca y distante, Amelia continuó siendo tan chispeante y alegre como siempre, John pudo darse cuenta de que ellos dos se entendían como ningún otro. No podía esperar más ni menos de alguien que haya sido novia y amiga de ese hombre en su adolescencia, pero no le preocupo, porque ella fue el milagro para que finalmente se dijeran aquello que con tanta saña ocultaban.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, para ser sincera no quede demasiado contenta con el final pero no quería dejar a la amiga de Sherlock toda sin un pedazo más en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviuv's :)_


End file.
